Be Careful For What You Wish For
by Thekarmaofitall23
Summary: Rememember that quote, 'Be careful for what you wish for' well she forgot.
1. Prologue

**Declaimer:** _I don't own Avatar: the last airbender. _

* * *

Today seemed like any other day, boring and uneventful. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happens here. But there is someone that wished something weird and exciting would happen for a change. Something that would change her life forever... Or maybe that's just asking for too much?

But knowing her luck, that wish may never be answered.

It was around three in the afternoon when Martin Van Buren High School would start letting the students that had the early session out.  
A girl, only a freshmen in the school, was dashing out the building. Today was one of those days where she would have a sudden urge to just head straight home after school.

Luckily, her house wasn't too far from the school, so she didn't have to wait long until she reached her house.

She ran up the front porch steps, and already having her keys in hand, she unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She relocked the door before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

The young girl's parents weren't home yet. They both worked late, usually getting home around eight to nine PM. But she liked it, a lot, maybe a little too much sometimes. She shuffled inside her room, not bothering to close the door and began to get comfortable.

The freshman tossed her school bag onto the bed and started to undress. She took her jeans and band t-shirt off and replaced them with red baggy sweat pants and a slightly large gray t-shirt. Although she kept her light brown low-cut uggs on, preferring them over her slippers.

She grabbed a bluish transparent hair clip from on top of her nightstand and clipped her long brown hair up into a messy bun, with strands poking out in different angles. Her long, thick bangs were swept to the left side of her face, allowing her eyes to show. The heavy coats of black eyeliner and her pale skin, had really made her chocolate-colored eyes pop out.

After checking how her hair was in the mirror, she walked over to her closet, searching for her rat-like hat. It had black, white, and brown fur, two round ears on the top, that flopped around when she would shake her head. It also had two strings on either sides with a furry ball attached to the end of each string.

The hat looked as if it could pass for a bear if it didn't have a long black tall attached to the back.

"Yes, I've got it!" The brunette yelled happily, a huge grin breaking out onto her face. She stretched out her arm, grabbing the hat out of the closet, then tugged it onto her head.

After retrieving her beloved hat, she picked up her bag off the bed and left her bedroom. She ran downstairs and through the kitchen, and out the back door that led to her backyard.

Her backyard was really dull, nothing special about it at all. The only thing that stood out was the old tree in the middle. On its large branches, hung an old two-seater swing. The swing was plain blue and you were able to tell it was old, by the worn out areas and the paint that was peeling.

She was the only person in her family that would actually come out and sit on it... And she liked it like that. It was her place to just seat down and think.

As she sat down on the swing set, _her swing set_, she placed her bag beside herself but after taking out her iPod from inside of it. Putting on her favorite playlist, she began to pump her legs to the rhythm of the song. Her eyes slowly began close as the music played, and the world around her slowly began to disappear as the music took its place.

As she was beginning to let sleep overcome her senses, she wished for something exciting, something different, something unusual, just anything to happen.

Just once, something she wanted would happen.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hoped you guys liked it (: _

_Please no silent readers, I really would love to know if you guys liked it or not and it also helps me figure out if I should continue it or not. So please review! :D _

_oh oh oh and I don't mind ideas! xD _


	2. From Another World

**Declaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender. _

* * *

She started to twist and turn as she began to regain consciousness. Her head throbbed as she sat up with her right handed supporting her head that felt like a hundred pounds. Her mind was in a fritz, and her thoughts hazy. As the throbbing began to settle, she opened her eyes, squinting, as they were adjusting to the bright light.

Instead of seeing the usual dullness of her tall white fence and her three story house, she saw a forest. Correction: She was in a forest.

"W-what the hell?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

She turned her head around, trying to get a better grasp to where she was, but the only familiar thing she saw was her school bag that was a few feet away from her. Nonetheless, that still was able to crack a smile onto her face. Getting on all fours, she crawled towards her bag, but was soon stopped when she felt something under her knee. Looking down, she saw that 'something' was her iPod. She mouthed '_shit_' as she picked it up and checked if there was any cracks whatsoever. Once she was sure it was okay, she got up and walked the rest of the way to her bag.

She picked it off the grassland and started to look inside, making sure everything was still there. Satisfied that everything was still there, she looped the bag through her arms and began to explore her surroundings.

"Where am I? Am I even still in Queens?" She thought out loud, getting annoyed at seeing trees, making everything look the same.

After about ten minutes of walking aimlessly, she found a small clearing but someone had found it before her. Actually four people and... _What the hell was that?_

She observed the strange creature, studding it, wondering what the thing was exactly. It was huge, bigger than an elephant, but unlike one, it had fur like a polar bear, and a lot of it. And the thing that stood out the most than its size was the long blue arrow that started from it's head and down it's furry white back and straight down it's wide tail. She then noticed something was sleeping on his head, but couldn't really tell what it was.

Other then the huge fluff ball, there was two boys and two girls. One of the boys and one of the girls looked like they were related, both sharing the same sandy skin tone, the same dark brown hair, and the same blue piercing eyes.

The other girl was much shorter then the rest of the group. She had black hair that was up in a big bun, her long bangs covering a bit of her lifeless gray eyes. She had pale skin, which made her eyes and hair stand out the most. And last but not least, was the other boy. He was shorter then the two siblings but taller the the black-haired girl. He also had light skin much like the short girl but he was bald. And just like the strange creature he had an arrow on his forehead, but it also ran down his arms and legs.

Her eye's widened when it hit her. _No it can't be them, it's just impossible. They're fictional characters, they can't be real._

Suddenly, the raven haired girl shot up from her laying position against a big rock and began to talk to her friends. Then she looked in her direction, soon her friend's followed suit.

_Crap, that can't be good!_

She hid behind a tree and hoped they didn't see her. But knew it was unlikely if they really were who she thought they were. Especially the short one. She'll definitely find her.

"There she is, behind the tree!" Cried out a male voice from the other side of the tree. Luck was not on her side today; never for that matter.

She heard footsteps circle the tree, then felt someone tap her shoulder. "Excuse me? Miss?" Spoke a gentle voice. Slowly, she began to turn around. She knew exactly who it was that tapped her shoulder, and she felt a little safe knowing that.

Light brown's meet light gray's. _He was even cuter in person_, she thought, a small smile forming onto her lips but was shortly lived when the older of the two boy's yelled out warningly, "Aang! Don't get so close to her, she could be sent from the Fire Nation to kill us!"

"I'm not from the fire nation!" She retorted, glaring at the guy pointing his boomerang in her direction.

"Hard to believe when you're wearing that!" He quipped, now pointing the boomerang at her bright red sweat pants.

She looked down, looking at what he was pointing at. _Oh, no wonder, but even so, he'd still suspect me of being Fire Nation, idiot._

"And your point?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"So? You're wearing red! Fire Nation colors!"

"And what if I just liked the color red?"

"Of course you would, you're from the Fire Nation!"

"Sokka, stop being so rude," his sister scolded.

"But she's the enemy!" He pressed, flailing his arms around, trying to get his point across.

"You don't know that, now stop being so rude," she hissed, glaring, making sure he knew she meant business.

He gave up, he said, while he walked back to the clearing, "Fine by me, just don't come running back when she roasts you guys alive."

"Sorry about my brother, he isn't well when it come to strangers. Not quite alright up here," Katara said, smiling, pointing at her head once he was out of sight.

"That's fine." She giggled at Katara's joke, along with Aang.

"Who are you?" The earthbender asked bluntly, her arms crossed above her chest, staring aimlessly.

"My name is Cassandra but most people just call me Cassie," she spoke in a timid voice, a bit afraid of the blind girl.

"Hi Cassie, I'm Aang!" He introduced himself, grinning widely.

"And I'm Katara and the guy that walked away was my brother Sokka," Katara said, briefly pointing a finger in the direction Sokka walked off.

"Toph."

"So Cassie, are you lost?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, you can say that," Cassie replied, her gaze downcast.

"What Nation are you from?" Aang asked curiously.

"...New York."

Aang and Katara looked at Cassie, confused. _New York? Where is that?_ They both thought.

"I've never heard of New York before, what nation is that from?" Katara asked.

"United States."

"United what?" Toph blurted, her eyes narrowed, figuring out if she was an enemy or not.

"It's kinda complicated," Cassie muttered nervously, bitting her thumb nail.

"We have time," Toph said sternly, making Cassie even more off edge. Aang and Katara looked between Cassie and Toph, wondering what's going on between the two of them. It was like they were having a staring contest before Cassie finally summoned enough courage to speak.

"Can we, uh, go sit down or something. It's a pretty long and unbelievable story," she suggested, fiddling with her fingers.

"Okay!" Aang agreed before running back to the campsite.

The rest of them followed the energetic airbender. Katara walked in between Toph and Cassie, making Cassie feel a bit safer. The more space between the two, the more comfortable she felt. Even though Cassie kept her distance from the short earthbender, she felt happy but didn't know the reason why she felt that way. Either way, she plans to ride this until it ends, which will probably be soon with her luck.

Reaching the campsite, Cassie sat down, a bit a away from the gang.

"What's the enemy doing here?" Sokka demanded, glaring at his friends and then at Cassie, who really couldn't care less.

"Sokka, she isn't the enemy!" Katara hissed, hitting Sokka upside the head.

"Ow! URGH. That's just what she wan't you to think!"

"Sokka enough!"

Sokka gave one last dirty look at Cassie before walking over to Appa and sitting down. He folded his arms above his chest, looking away stubbornly.

The rest sat down in a weird looking circle.

"Well, explain," Toph ordered, breaking the silence. Toph sat opposite of Cassie. Her arms supporting her head while her back rested on a wall she had bended out of the ground.

"Where do I start?"

"How about the truth!"

"Sokka!"

"...Fine."

"Where are you from?" Aang suggested, smiling friendly at Cassie.

"Well like I said before I'm from New York, one of the fifty states in the US," Cassie explained once again.

"I never heard of those places before," Aang confessed, still looking extremely confused.

"That's where it get's complicated," Cassie sighed.

"How so?" Sokka asked, becoming interested in what she has to say.

"How can I put it... I'm not from here exactly."

"Well obviously," he commented, rolling his eyes.

"I meant not from this world," Cassie snapped at Sokka.

"And what make's you think that we'll believe you?" He also returned the glare Cassie was giving him.

"Because I have a bunch of thing's that'll convince you that I am in fact from a different world," she replied smugly, grinning confidently.

Recapturing his attention he spoke," Alright, I'm listening."

"For starters look at what I'm wearing," she told them, as she got up and spread her arms out, giving them a better view of her outfit.

Everyone besides Toph, looked at what she was wearing. From her bright red sweats to the baggy gray T-shirt then to the furry hat (_which they hadn't noticed until now_) and all the way down to her boots. They all could agree that her outfit was weird.

"That's not good enough for me," Toph admitted, eyes closed, irritated.

"And why-_oh_," Cassie was saying before realizing who she was talking to.

"Those are strange clothing and if I had to base it by just appearance only, you look like a combination of the Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation," Katara said as matter of fact.

"AHA! So she is Fire Nation trash!" Sokka yelled, only hearing the last of Katara's observation.

"I never said that!" Katara barked at Sokka.

Muttering angrily to himself, he looked away stubbornly, again.

"What else you have to prove that you are from some other '_world_'?" Toph said, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Uhh..." Grabbing her bag, she rummaged through it, looking for anything to prove shes from another world. She suddenly remembered she had her iPod. Smiling gleefully she pulled it out of her bag. _This will definitely show them I'm not form here!_

The gang looked at her curiously, with the exception of Toph. When Cassie pulled the iPod out of her bag, Sokka took the defensive.

"What's that? Is that some type of weapon? A weapon the Fire Nation designed to kill the Avatar!" He growled, getting up and going over to Cassie, who was still sitting down. Sokka hovered over her, with boomerang in hand, ready to attack at any given moment.

"No it's not!" Cassie yelled, pissed off at Sokka's assumptions. She got up and glared up at him (_he was a few inches taller then her_).

"Then what is it?" He jeered, liking the feeling that she has to look up to him.

"It's a music device," she replied, shoving the iPod in his face.

"Music... device?" Aang chimed in curiously.

Pulling away from Sokka's face, she held up so they could all see, " It plays music."

"That little thing? Pfft, it can't possible do that."

Cassie smirked knowing she's about to make him eat his words. One, by one. She sat back down and motioned for everyone to seat close to her. Katara had asked Toph to come over to them, but she didn't. Shrugging her shoulders at Cassie, she turned her iPod on. The looks on each one of their faces were comical which caused Cassie to laugh uncontrollably on the floor. Regaining her posture, she sat back up. Aang and Katara was on either sides of her, their eyes wide open and Sokka was on his knees in front of her, looking over her hands at the iPod with the same expression as the two benders.

When she found a song, she unplugged the headphones so they'll all be able to hear it.

Like a G6 by Far East Movement started to play loudly. If their faces made her laugh hard before, now she couldn't breathe.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know so effing long since I updated! I'm sorry for those who are reading, I'll try not to do that again -_- Anyhoo review! :D Please and thank you. (: _


End file.
